Be Mine For The First Time
by Alman626
Summary: Gohan has something special he wants to give to his pre-school friend Videl on Valentines day, will she like it? -Oneshot Extracted from my GohanxVidel drabble series; 'When Blue met Onix'
1. Chapter 1

**A special one-shot for valentines day featuring kid-Gohan & Kid-Videl**

* * *

Be mine

"Are you sure about this mommy?"

"I'm positive Gohan."

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Gohan asked for the fifteenth time, today. Chichi smiled warmly down at Gohan, they were walking to Orange-Star pre-school with Chi-Chi holding Gohan's hand guiding him to the school gates. It was February the fourteenth, Gohan was feeling unusually nervous about today. Of course to Chi-Chi it was perfectly understandable.

"She will like it Gohan, you put a lot of time and effort into making it for her. I'm sure she will love it."

"She will?" Gohan asked, still unsure.

"Definitely." Chi-Chi assured. Gohan's spirits rose instantly with a smile growing on his lips.

"Thanks, mommy!" Chi-Chi beamed. They made their way through the gates and onto the edge of the playground. Gohan quickly scanned the area.

"There she is!" Gohan pointed in front of him.

"Alright then, go on then, son!" Chi-Chi nodded giving a light pat on the back for encouragement.

"Okay! Bye mommy!" Gohan darted straight for her, determined to get the task over and done with as soon as he could. He could feel the butterflies whizzing in his stomach. Despite the assurance from his mother, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous about giving it to her.

Finally he reached her with a steady hand he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Videl!" Videl turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey Gohan!" she greeted "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." Gohan smiled "Are you?"

"I'm well too, Gohan!" Videl nodded.

"Good!" Gohan smiled a bit. Now seemed like the right time to do it he decided.

"Kay… Um Videl, I k-kinda wanted to give you s-something…"

"Oh? What is it Gohan?" Videl's interest perked up a bit in curiosity, her full attention was directly focused on Gohan. Gohan could feel the tension inside him rising to its peak; he had to get it over and done with quickly.

"I wanted to give you this." From his back pocket, Gohan pulled out a red enveloped card and held it towards her with both hands. "Its for you." Gohan quietly added, trying to hide his blush while avoiding eye contact.

Videl gently took the card from his hands and slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a card. A large red heart shaped leaf had been stuck on the front cover, inside the message written in golden colored ink read:

Videl

Please Be My Valentine

Love Gohan

And underneath the message was a flower that had been carefully tied to the inside of the back-cover. It was the most beautiful flower Videl had ever seen. It was a beautiful shade of sky-blue with tiny silver spots all around the 5 petal edges. Videl carefully undid the knot holding in the flower. She then took the flower and gently tucked it above her left pigtail. She looked gratefully back at Gohan who was still staring at his shuffling feet.

"D-do you like it?" he mumbled, "I m-made it cus I th-thought that…" Videl suddenly glomped him, cutting him of in mid-sentence. Gohan was stunned; he hadn't expected anything close to this sort of reaction. From her

"I love it." she whispered.

"Y-you do?" Gohan stuttered, suddenly feeling face heat up a bit.

"I do." Videl pulled away and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Gohan's face lit up instantly. Once he calmed down the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day.

"G-Guess we better head to class…"Gohan smiled slightly while nodding his head in the schools direction.

Videl beamed. "Yes, we should." She then locked her arm around Gohan's causing his blush to return once more. "You can be my valentine today as well okay?" Videl smiled sweetly.

"O-okay." Gohan smiled back at her with his famous Son-grin. "I'll be your valentine Videl!"

And as they headed arm in arm into class, a proud, beaming Chi-Chi warmly smiled at the scene she had witnessed, grateful for the fact she had brought a video camera with her.

END

**Happy Valentines day to One and All!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! Managed to post it just intime for V-day** **This has been an idea that's been sitting with me for a while, unfortunately delays made me have to rush the writing of this one, so it didn't turn out exactly as I had in mind. Maybe I'll re-edit? Anyways, this is sort of a continuation of my previous one-shot 'Be mine for the first time' Read enjoy, and review?**

**Disclaimer: I Still don't own dragonball… :S

* * *

**

Eternal Valentine

Videl Satan woke up to the sound of the alarm-clock. The young teen reluctantly removed herself from bed, harshly silencing the alarm as she went by. Glancing to the calendar as she rubbed the tire from her eyes, she could see it was the day of . A slight smile curved itself on her lips.

She proceeded with her morning routine, fixing her hair and changing to a suitable morning garb before descending the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, sweet-pea." The drowsy voice of her farther greeted her, as she entered. Slumped next to the coffee machine, dressed in his crimson Dressing gown, Mug of coffee in hand, the champ moved away to hug his daughter good morning.

"I took the liberty of shifting your post to the table." He explained motioning to the large mound of pink and red envelopes, lying in a pile on the dining room table. "Crazy how many boys think they can send you valentines cards, without having to deal with me first." Hercule laughed in pride.

"It sure is, daddy." Videl rolled her eyes, but planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, I'm gonna move onto the gym for training, have fun opening your post." Hercule grinned as he moved to exit the room. Videl smiled after him as she fixed herself a drink of tea before moving on to her pile of valentine cards.

Videl moved towards her pile of envelopes, tea at the ready. To count how many letters she had received would have been impossible local fame meant having your name on the address list of many people, especially males.

She filed through them, one at a time. To not even open them would be rude, the senders had taken the time out of their lives to make and right the cards for her, she could at least show the courtsy of giving each a skim read. Having to go through so many was indeed frustrating for the impatient girl but she had an objective she sought a card amongst the bunch.

She finaly found it, halfway through the masses, of the pile. The letter was instantly recognisable by the neat handwriting and silly doodle on the front, it was his way of making his letter stand out from the rest. It definitely made it easier on her too.

Ignoring the rest of her letters for the time being, Videl egarly and carefully opened the envelope withdrawing the card. She felt her heart melt already at the choice of words on the handmade valentines card. Inside the card, carefully tucked away, she found a small flower. A flower with blue petals rimmed with a silver lining. Videl smiled sweetly as she finished reading the rest of his heartfelt message tucking the flower away within her hair above her ear. The flower was something special between them something that went beyond commercial gifts of chocolates, teddies and jewellery. It was a gift that only he could give to her, no-one else, only to her, it signified how special and rare like the flower she was to him. And that was what made it the perfect gift she could ever hope to receive on valentines day.

Setting the card up especially on the table next to her, she happily continued to go through the rest of her post at the same time lost in her happily thoughts, thinking and eagerly anticipating the special plans Son-Gohan had for her, for this valentines day .

For she was his eternal valentine, and he was hers…

* * *

**I know, its pretty lame and short, believe me I hoped I would make better, but I couldn't find the words to do it :S But I'd feel guilty if I didn't at least try to post something for V-Day :s**

**Hopefully my future stories will have better content **

**All in all, a Happy V-day to all! **


End file.
